


First Lessons

by i_write_sins_not_tragedies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_sins_not_tragedies/pseuds/i_write_sins_not_tragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian catches Ciel pleasuring himself for the first time and decides to teach his little lord a thing or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first night

With a deep breath and a loud thud, Ciel let his pencil fall on his desk full of papers. The young earl had been dealing with them for the whole day and was feeling bored and annoyed. He rested his chin on his hand and called for his butler. A few seconds later, a knocking was heard on the door.

"Come in.“ As his master ordered, Sebastian opened the door.

"Do you need anything, my lord?” 

“Make me something sweet to eat.” The boy spoke in a bored tone. 

“That can’t be, young master. It will spoil your dinner” Sebastian reminded him as he always did and the boy let out an annoyed groan. 

"Well, leave me then, I’m busy.“ Ciel grabbed his pen an another paper and got back to work. As the butler left the room, the boy’s eyes followed him and he felt his cheeks becoming red. He had been feeling weird around Sebastian but he quite didn’t understand why. With an annoyed "tsc” Ciel shook his head to try and stop his confused thoughts.

Later on after dinner and when he had finally got some cake, Ciel was in his bedroom. Sebastian had already tucked him in and the boy was alone with his thoughts in his large bed. It didn’t take long for the same intrusive thoughts about his butler to flood his mind and suddenly, Ciel was feeling something inside his underwear. This wasn’t a strange feeling for him, the young earl had already felt his member hardening but he had never actually done something about it. It usually calmed down by itself after some time but this night, Ciel was rather curious about how it would feel if he touched it. Filled with curiosity, the boy slid his hand down his body and pulled up his nightgown. His small fingers found the hem of his underwear and he let his hand slip inside. He pulled out his dick that was already hard as a rock and squeezed it lightly. He let out a small gasp and rub his thumb over it’s swollen tip. The boy tossed aside his sheets and pulled out his underwear completely. He cupped his balls with both hands and massaged them for a short while. One of his hands went back to stroke the length of his dick and another one went beneath his nightgown and rubbed his torso. The sensation was so pleasing Ciel let his head fall back and closed his eyes and as he did so, the boy felt a sharp pain on his earlobe. His eyes shot open and as Ciel looked back, he saw a pair of lustful crimson eyes glaring at him. 

“Sebastian, what the fuck!?” The boy backed up in surprise at the sight of the demon and stared back, too shocked to be embarrassed. “What are you doing here, I didn’t call for you.” The boy said at last. 

“Young master…” Sebastian spoke getting closer to the young earl. “You did call for me, you’re just not aware of that." 

"W-what do you mean?” Ciel stuttered as he felt his cheeks burning with heat.

"Did you know… that when you need me, the seal of the contract warms, young master?“ The demon came closer almost crawling on the boy. "Naturally I came as fast as I could, I thought something was terribly wrong.” and leaning closer, he whispered in Ciel’s ear “The seal on my hand was burning after all.” The boy’s mouth fell open and he let out a gasp. Cheeks as red as Sebastian’s eyes. “Of course, seeing you like this I can quite understand why you needed me so badly.” Sebastian took a good look at the boy and smirked. Ciel was a mess. With his sheets twisted around his legs, he panted lightly and a thin layer of sweat covered his flushed face. “It seems my young master had finally discovered the wonders of self pleasing.” Sebastian grinned. “But oh, so inexperienced…” The demon got closer and closer “I think my master needs a lesson… and you know… I am quite the teacher.” Ciel moaned loudly and Sebastian took it as a green light and went for the boy’s neck. Ciel wrapped his arms around the demon and gasped. 

“Sebastian…” The boy closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. “Sebastian… teach me.” The demon smirked at the boy and let go from his neck, then he reached to the hem of his nightgown and pulled it off of him. 

“Without underwear?” Sebastian seemed genuinely surprised. “What a naughty master I have.” The demon said licking his lips. His hands slid down through the boy’s small body and stopped when was about to touch his member. It was so hard Ciel was nearly in pain. “My, my… for how long did you have to deal with it without getting any kind of release, young master?” 

“Stop teasing Sebastian, just touch me already!” Ciel commanded as he couldn’t take it anymore. He had waited for too long. Now he knew it was his demon he wanted to touch him and he was going to get his release now. Sebastian took the boy’s small hand on his large one and gently placed it on Ciel’s dick. He looked the boy deep in his mismatched eyes and started to slide their hands up and down the boy’s length. Ciel closed his eyes and his lips parted releasing soft moans that purred out from his throat just like a kitten and Sebastian was finding all of this alluring. He had to control himself to don’t throw the puny boy on the bed and fuck him senseless against the mattress. He kept on stroking him lightly as gentle as he could and Ciel’s face was one of pure pleasure. The hand finally stopped and the boy opened his mouth to complain but was taken by a second wave of pleasure as large hands squeezed his balls. The young earl whimpered as the pain was mixing with pleasure and he had to hold onto Sebastian. 

“Young master… already so helpless? We didn’t even get to the fun part yet” The demon gave Ciel a wicked smile and the boy moaned his butler’s name. Sebastian lied his master on the bed and looked at him deviously as he went down on the boy kissing his belly down to his hips. The demon got the member in his hands and rubbed it’s tip spreading the pre cum all over it. Sebastian then stuck out his tongue and gave a long and nice lick on the boy’s dick leaving a trace of saliva. Ciel was panting and gasping and he could do nothing better than to grab the sheets of his bed as the pleasure was too much for his body to take. After a few more licks, Sebastian put the boy’s member in his mouth and started sucking on it. The sensation the young earl was feeling was nothing like he had ever experienced before and as the demon bobbed up and down Ciel’s member, all the boy could do was moan Sebastian’s name. Suddenly, Ciel started feeling something he had never felt before. His whole body began to shake and his grasp tightened on the bed sheets. He was panting as if suddenly all the air in the world wasn’t enough for his lungs. His mouth fell open as he moaned 

“S-sebastian… Sebastian! I… agh I can’t! Please…” The demon started to suck it harder and harder and with a loud groan, the boy released in his demon’s mouth. Sebastian swallowed everything without breaking eye contact and made sure to lick his master clean. The butler got up, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled to Ciel. “You taste sweet, young master.” Ciel blushed and sunk into his pillow. As Sebastian dressed up his master and was about to leave, the boy quickly sat on the bed and called 

“Wait, is that all?” The demon looked back with a confused expression. “I mean, what about you?” The young earl asked blushing and lowering his eyes. The demon’s crimson eyes glistened as he looked over to the boy.

"Ah, so avid for knowledge, aren’t you?“ And with a grin, he added "This was just the first lesson, young master.” 

“Come back then.” Ciel said. And blushing, the boy added. “Tomorrow night. I want to learn more." 

"Yes, my lord.” And with that, Sebastian left the room.


	2. The second night

"Young master, it is time to wake up." Sebastian spoke as he pulled the curtains. The sun was burning bright on the window and Ciel felt tempted to hide himself under his covers, specially after what had happened on the night before. It all felt like a dream to him although he knew too well it had indeed happened. He wasn't mad at Sebastian, nor he regretted what he had allowed the demon do to him, he only felt shy and slightly uncomfortable around the butler now but still, Ciel wanted to make sure his "nightly lessons" were going to be continued. The boy sat on the bed and straightening his back, he asked

"Sebastian, what is my schedule for today?" 

The butler did as his little lord ordered and as he listed all the young earl's appointments, he served the boy a couple of tea. Ciel listened to everything carefully and by the time Sebastian was done, the boy sipped his tea and said

"What about my nightly routines? Don't I have any?" 

"No, young master. By night you're free. I made sure to don't make any appointments for you by night." The demon said and with a smirk, he added "So we can carry on with our lessons without being disturbed." 

Ciel felt his cheeks burning with those words but he didn't want to show how excited he really was for that, so he just nodded and replied with a cold "good."

As Sebastian helped the young earl to get dressed, Ciel was as tense as he have never been before. He froze with every touch and was barely breathing by the time Sebastian got to change the boy's lower part. He felt his member hardening again as it always did when he was around the demon, but there was nothing he could do about that. He thought about ordering Sebastian to touch him again like he did on the night before, but the boy was still too embarrassed to do so. Sebastian noticed his master's distress, of course, but being the tease he was, the butler didn't do a thing about it. He simply finished helping his little lord to get ready and left without a single word. Ciel was left there, sitting on his bed and trying to clear his mind. He actually had no idea why he was behaving like that around the demon, after all, Sebastian was his butler and Ciel had him all by himself. 

The young earl tried to concentrate as best as he could on his work later on that day but all the time, he caught his mind wandering to the previous night. The way Sebastian took the boy's small hands in his leading all his moves, making Ciel feel things he had never even dreamed of being possible to feel. The warm feeling of the demon's hot mouth wrapped around his hard dick and the way he sucked on it, making the boy cum for the first time.... Ciel craved all of that again, he was in desperate need of it and, dropping everything he was doing, his hands instinctively slid down his body and slipped inside his pants. He felt his member hard as a rock and wrapping his fingers around it, the boy let out a whimper when he squeezed that hard dick of his. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes, now allowing the tip of his fingers run and brush all the way through his length. Ciel felt his swollen veins under his thin skin and he wondered how Sebastian's member would feel under his touch. The young earl pictured the demon naked, although he had never had the pleasure of such view yet, he forced his mind to create an image. He thought about Sebastian's arms and the way he felt so safe while being held on them. He pictured Sebastian's abdomen and thought about how fine and toned it must be under his clothes... then his mind wandered to the demon's legs and Ciel thought about them, long and strong and, slowly, his thoughts were directed to Sebastian's cock again. The boy wondered how Sebastian would react by being touched there, how he would feel if Ciel sucked him hard and licked him all over. The young earl's mouth watered at the thought and he tightened his already closed lids and swallowed hard almost choking on his own saliva. Ciel was so deep in his perverted thoughts about his butler that he was caught by surprise when he felt his release coming. As he thought about Sebastian, the boy vigorously pumped his member all the time with his small fist just like Sebastian had taught him on the night before. And just like on that night, Ciel felt the pleasure building stronger and stronger on his body, his legs were shaking, his breath was short and rapid, his hand slid up and down on his length in a mad speed but his release never came. The boy's eyes snapped open and in a confused mess, he barely noticed the strong grip on his arm pulling his hand away from his cock. As Ciel tried to catch his breath and slowly came back to earth, his blurred vision finally focused on the one thing that had been the reason for why he was such a mess right now. Sebastian. 

"Young master." The butler calmly said, still holding his little lord's arm. "Pardon me, but you are going to ruin your clothes. This is no the time for practicing." 

"Sebastian..." Ciel breathed out startled and slightly embarrassed, his breath was still irregular and shaky. Blushing, the boy pulled his arm from the demon's grip and straightened himself on his armchair. "Why are you always appearing in moments like this?" Those last words were more of a mumble than a question, but it was loud enough for Sebastian to hear. 

"The seal." The demon explained again and with a smirk playing on his lips, he added "Also... you were moaning my name quite loudly, young master." 

Ciel's cheeks were in flames but the boy couldn't deny that he indeed had Sebastian on his mind all along, he just wasn't aware he had been careless enough to let the demon's name escape from his lips until now. 

With the same smirk, Sebastian leaned down and started fixing Ciel's clothes and hair, making sure that his little lord was as neat as he had been before. When the butler was done, he whispered in the boy's ear "Please, await a little more, young master. I am sure you will enjoy tonight's lesson as much as you did the previous one." The demon finished his saying with a long lick on Ciel's ear shell and the young earl felt his whole body tremble with excitement. 

"Don't be late, Sebastian." 

"Yes, my lord." And with that, Sebastian left the room and closed the door. 

***

When the night finally came, Ciel was so impatient he had barely finished his meal when he turned to his butler and announced he was going to his bedroom. 

Sebastian grinned at how unease his master seemed to be, but replied. "Please await for me in there, young master. I won't be long." And with that, the demon watched his little lord as he left the place. 

Ciel was sitting on his bed, one leg under his body and the other one swinging nervously as it dangled on the bed's edge. Not much time had passed since he arrived in his bedroom but the waiting was killing him. 

"Young master." Ciel jumped on his bed when he heard the familiar voice calling for him, and when the young earl turned, his heart stopped in his chest. 

Sebastian was standing by the door in his professor's clothes, the same he wore when the two spent a time on Weston College. Everything was the same, the glasses, the small riding crop in his hands, even the rosary around his neck. Sebastian smiled when he saw that the boy couldn't stop staring and, closing the door, he walked towards his inpatient little lord. 

"Since I'm giving you lessons, I should be properly dressed, don't you think, Ciel?" 

The young earl was frozen. He couldn't form words, no thoughts came to his mind, all he was able to do was stare. 

"Ciel." Sebastian called with a strong voice and the boy gasped. "I made you question." 

"Y-yes..." Ciel breathed out. That was all he could manage to say at that moment. 

"Yes...?" Sebastian repeated after him arching a brow and tapping the crop on his opened palm.

"Yes, sir..." Ciel quickly corrected himself and the boy realised just how much he wanted to submit himself to his demon. 

Sebastian smirked and sat on the bed next to Ciel. The young earl had his eyes glued on the handsome man and he couldn't wait for his second lesson. 

"I see you learned your first lesson well, Ciel..." Sebastian spoke in a velvety voice as he stroke the boy's cheek and Ciel let his head fall to the side closing his eyes. "And I see how much of a dedicated student you are. You like practicing, don't you?" 

"Yes, sir..." Ciel purred out and felt like melting when the leather tip of the riding crop ran through the sensitive skin of his neck. 

"Good..." The demon replied. And before Ciel was even able to open his mismatched eyes to take another look on Sebastian, He felt the butler's hot mouth covering his with a kiss. Sebastian pushed his tongue inside and Ciel moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the man and pulling him closer. The butler kissed his little lord slow and passionately, savouring his young mouth and leaving small bites here and there all over Ciel's fresh lips. The young earl felt so hot into the kiss, his hands slid to Sebastian's body and his small hands tried to pull the clothes off of the demon. 

"Ciel." 

The kiss suddenly stopped. The boy looked confused as he was being pushed by the demon. He opened his mouth to protest, but Sebastian spoke

"I am the master now. You only do what I say." 

"I'm sorry, sir." Ciel replied still panting but Sebastian wasn't softened by that.

"Open your hands." He demanded and the boy hesitantly obeyed. The butler lifted the riding crop high above his head and let it fall hard on the boy's displayed palms. It made a loud "wack" that echoed all over the bedroom and Ciel held back a cry. 

"Will you disrespect me again, Ciel?" Sebastian asked

"No, sir." The boy replied.

"Will you be a good boy?" 

"Yes, sir." 

Sebastian put the riding crop aside and pulled the boy closer to him. The demon's hands went for Ciel's clothes while his mouth went for the neck. The young earl tilted his head to the side and melted under Sebastian's touch while he felt skilled hands removing his shirt. Ciel moaned whenever he felt a small bite or faint suck and the thought of having his flesh marked by the demon, made him press himself even harder against Sebastian. 

His neck was released when his shirt was finally open and he now felt the butler slowly slide it past his small shoulders and down his skinny arms. Sebastian leaned, hovering the tip of his nose over the boy's shoulder, inhaling his tempting scent and scraping his teeth on the creamy skin, followed by a light kiss. 

With a gentle push, Sebastian laid his little lord on the bed and crawled on top of him. Sebastian kissed Ciel again, this time only brushing their lips together just to tease the boy and Ciel whined and whimpered but Sebastian only smirked at the young earl's reaction. Leaving Ciel's lips almost untouched, Sebastian went for the boy's collarbones and sucked on there, his mouth leaving red spots all along the way as Ciel grasped on the demon's raven hair. Never letting his lips leave the young earl's body, Sebastian went a bit lower and his mouth enveloped one of Ciel's nipples while one of his hands played with the other one. He pinched and twisted one in his fingers, eliciting soft moans from the boy's lips and Ciel let out a cry when he felt his other nipple being tortured by the demon's mouth. Sebastian rolled his tongue over the pink plump, scraping his teeth over it and sucking lightly until the spot was swollen and sore. The other one was equally teased and Ciel watched the demon all the time with his lids half closed as his chest rose and fell with every panting breath. Sebastian's mouth went a little lower on the boy's torso and kissed his rib cage, making Ciel giggle due to tickles caused by the demon's lips. Sebastian didn't take long on that spot though, and moving a bit lower, he let his mouth hover over Ciel's belly as he slowly moved lower and lower until meeting the boy's pants. The butler unfastened the buttons and slid the piece of clothing down his little lord's legs along with the underwear, ever so slowly and teasing, Ciel let out a moan and attempted to get rid of them faster but Sebastian scolded him. 

"I thought you said you would behave?" 

"Please..." Ciel pleaded out of breath. "Please, touch me, sir... I need it..." 

With a grin and lick on his lips, Sebastian sunk his head between the boy's legs and kissed his inner thigh, dangerously close to Ciel's hardened and dripping member. The demon purposefully brushed the side of his cheek on the cock but never really touched it as Ciel wanted. Instead, with a final bite on the young earl's thigh, Sebastian got up and said

"Turn around. I want you in all fours." 

Breathless and shaking with anticipation, Ciel did as Sebastian said. The demon went for behind the boy and taking hold of the riding crop again, Sebastian slid it's tip down Ciel's butt crack, sending shivers all over the young earl's body and the boy jerked his hips backward as hot moans fell from his lips. Sebastian lightly tapped the end of the riding crop on one of Ciel's buttocks and he whimpered closing his eyes. 

"Please, please, sir..."

Sebastian let go from the tool and his hands gently grasped Ciel's hips, stroking it's sides and feeling the smooth skin under his fingers. 

"Did you like it when I touched you last night, Ciel?" 

"I did... yes, I did, sir." Ciel gasped 

"Do you want me to touch you like that again?" 

"I want... please..." 

"I don't think so, Ciel..." The demon teased. "I caught you touching yourself earlier today... I don't think you crave my touch that much." 

"I do! I do, sir please! I was thinking about you the whole time, please! Touch me again..." 

Sebastian let out a devilish laugh that made Ciel tremble and the poor boy almost fell on his shaky arms. "No." 

"But sir-" Ciel groaned. 

"Talking back to me, Ciel?" The demon replied. "I want you to touch yourself just like you did earlier. Do as I say or I'll put an end to your lessons." 

Helpless, Ciel obeyed the man's order and lifted one arm to take the hand to his member. He begun with light strokes but soon, his hand started to slide up and down in a higher speed. Sebastian watched the boy jacking off, pumping his own engorged member as he arched his back due to the pleasure he was giving himself. Ciel shut his eyes tight, and moaned loudly, gasping and nearly choking when he felt something wet and hot being pressed against his butt hole. 

Sebastian had his face buried deep into the boy's ass, licking the outside of Ciel's hole and giving occasional bites on the tempting flesh of the young earl's buttocks. Ciel was a hot panting mess when the demon's hot tongue slipped inside his hole, the only arm supporting the young earl's body almost giving up. Ciel had to do his best to hold himself on one hand as the other one was too busy with his own dick while his butt hole was being attacked by the demon's tongue. 

When Ciel thought he had reached the best of his pleasure, Sebastian's finger took his tongue's place and the boy screamed at the top of his lungs. The demon fingered Ciel's hole slowly at first but his speed increased and he buried it in as deep as he could. The young earl nearly passed out when he felt Sebastian's finger hit his prostate and he felt his stomach dropping. 

"Mmmm Sebastian... please..." 

Ciel still pumped his member as the demon had commanded and Sebastian fingered the boy's hole, making sure to hit Ciel's sweet spot. 

"Please what, Ciel?" 

"I need to... I am going to... cum... aah..." 

Ciel was about to have his release but suddenly, everything stopped. 

Sebastian removed his finger and held the boy's arm, stopping him from keeping with his self touching. Ciel fell hard on the bed, sweaty and panting but with a slightly annoyed look on his face. 

"Why...?" The young earl asked as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Foreplay and teasing." Sebastian replied. "That was your second lesson." 

"So you're going to leave me like this?" Ciel complained. 

"No." Sebastian smiled. "I shall clean you up and put you to bed."

Ciel frowned his brows to the answer but allowed the demon to pick him up and as Sebastian headed for the bathtub, he added. 

"You need to be well rested for your third lesson, young master." And with a devilish smirk, he finished "If you enjoyed my finger, wait until tomorrow night."


	3. the third night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda tired and sleep deprived when I wrote this, so please excuse the mistakes (and let me know if you find any)

"Where were you, you're late." Ciel said annoyed when he saw his butler entering his bedroom. Sebastian was dressed in his professor's clothes again just like on the night before and, despite his annoyance, Ciel couldn't help but gasp at the vision. The young earl had found out he had quite a thing for his butler in that outfit and, of course, Sebastian knew that.

"I am very sorry, young master." The demon spoke, and changing for a more dominant tone, he added "I believe you know who's the master from now on." 

Ciel almost melted at those words, he crawled to the edge of his bed and purred "I've been waiting for you all day... I craved your touch all day... your hands, your tongue... your mouth... I want them on me, sir." His big eyes watched Sebastian as he walked towards him and he felt his body trembling. Sebastian took hold of the boy's face and made he look up at him as he delicately rub his thumb over Ciel's soft cheek. 

"Did you, my kitten?" 

The young earl nodded and rubbed his face into Sebastian's large hands. "I couldn't stop thinking about what you said last night... about your fingers and..." Ciel gasped and blushed. Sebastian smiled and lowered himself so now he was face to face to his little lord. 

"Do you want that, Ciel?" 

The boy shyly nodded. 

"Answer me, I want to hear your voice." 

"Yes, sir. I do." 

"How bad do you want it?" 

"So, so bad ah..." Ciel said. "I practiced more last night when you left my bedroom. And today morning before you come to wake me up." The young earl threw his arms around the butler's neck and latched his fingers drawing him closer and closer and Sebastian allowed their lips to hover and brush together as Ciel continued to speak. "I stuffed my fingers into my ass but they were too thin, they didn't feel as good as yours." He closed his eyes and threw his head back when Sebastian buried his nose in the smooth skin of the boy's neck and took in a long and deep breath.

"Oh Ciel..." He purred into the young earl's ear. "I will make you feel so good tonight... you will never want my fingers again once I'm done with you." 

Ciel bit his bottom lip to hold back a whimper. Sometimes he was still surprised with himself for have given in to Sebastian in such a short amount of time, but he didn't care. He was curious about his body, about Sebastian's body. He had questions and he wanted to learn and Sebastian was the one he wanted to teach him. 

With his face still buried into Ciel's neck, Sebastian let his hands slide all slow and sensual over the boy's body. He unbuttoned his shirt and his hand slipped inside, rubbing Ciel's chest, feeling the softness of that creamy pale skin and making sure to touch every inch of it. His other hand reached for the opened shirt and he gently pulled that off of him, exposing his upper half, so perfect, so beautiful, it was almost as if the boy was made of pure porcelain. 

Although he had seen the young earl like that before, Sebastian could never get enough of him. He loved the way his skin felt so smooth under his touch and how easy it seemed to get bruised. Moving a little down to the shoulders, he gave Ciel a sharp bite and the boy gasped and complained

"H-hey!" Ciel quickly opened his eyes but he didn't seem annoyed, just a little surprised by the sudden pain. Sebastian chuckled, lips still pressed on those tiny shoulders as his hands ran up and the down the boy's side. 

"My apologies, my kitten I couldn't resist you. You feel so good... Aah, my cock can't wait to taste your insides." 

Ciel blushed hard at those words and he could feel his body getting hotter. He didn't know he loved Sebastian's dirty talk so much until now and he wanted more, he needed more. 

"How is your cock going to taste me sir, aren't you too big for me?" 

"Oh so do you prefer to stick with my fingers instead?" Sebastian asked smirking and arching an eyebrow

"No!" Ciel was quick in his response. "No sir, please! I want your cock, I need your cock. fuck, I want to taste it... I want to feel it inside of me." 

"But what if I am indeed too big for you?" Sebastian teased. 

"Then fucking force yourself in me fuck, I don't care if you split me in two, you made me wait for too long, since the first night!" 

Sebastian was amused by how helpless Ciel was. With the same smirk still on his face, the demon pulled the boy to his lap and pressed his back into his chest, licking his lips as he leaned to Ciel's ear. 

"My my Ciel, I don't know where are you learning such filthy words but if you keep using them, I will have to punish you, understood?" 

"But... I-" Ciel was so flustered, it was almost comical.

"Are we understood?" 

"Yes, sir..." The boy finally said. 

"Good. Now let me finish undressing you." 

Sebastian gently pushed Ciel on the bed but instead of going directly for his trousers, he went for the boy's chest again. The demon licked all the extension of Ciel's collarbones, stopping right on his neck to give it a nice bite and sucked on the boy's adam's apple until it got bruised. Ciel couldn't stop moaning and gasping and his noises only made Sebastian more and more aroused. Sebastian felt tempted to spend the whole night only worshiping that flawless body displayed in front of him but he had a lesson to give and a very impatient student to teach, so he reluctantly left the young earl's torso and went to unfasten his trousers. Sebastian pulled the fabric off of the slim body, not so slowly for he himself was rather impatient too, but also not so fast for Ciel's moans of anticipation felt like music for the demon's ears. 

Ciel now had his body fully exposed and Sebastian licked his lips at the sight. Without ever stop looking at the boy, the demon quickly took off his own clothes and as Ciel watched him, his eyes widened at the sight of Sebastian's member. The young earl had fantasised so much about that, but the real thing was nowhere near to a disappointment. He wanted it inside of him, but at the same time, Ciel was dying to feel the demon's mouth on his body once again. 

"Please... put your mouth on me, please." The boy cried out and the demon had to do his best to don't suck Ciel's hard member the way the boy wanted. Instead, he flipped the young earl in his back and taking hold of those small hips, he said. 

"I will put my mouth on you, but not where you want me to." As he said that, Sebastian sunk his head in between Ciel's buttocks and the boy felt a familiar pleasure taking over his body. He felt Sebastian's hot tongue swirling and pressing against his hole and he whimpered at how much he wanted to have it filled. Ciel pushed his hips backwards, forcing it further on the demon's face but with a firm grip, Sebastian held him still. His tongue stopped the work and Sebastian looked up to talk to Ciel. 

"What are you so impatience for, Ciel?" 

"Put it in me. Please, put it me, I'm ready for you sir. Don't make me wait more." Ciel breathed out his complain but Sebastian shook his head. 

"No, you are not ready." The demon spoke. "First lesson of tonight Ciel, if you're going to take me inside of you, I have to make sure your tight little virgin hole is well lubricated. So stop being so impatient and enjoy."

Ciel let out a groan but he was indeed enjoying, he couldn't deny that. Sebastian had a sharp tongue and he could make wonders with that, both inside and outside the bedroom. 

The demon gave a few more licks on the young earl's hole and when it was already dripping with saliva, he finally raised his head again. 

"Ciel, are you ready?" 

"Yes, I am." The boy breathed out. 

"You know, this is going to hurt." Sebastian warned

"I know, but I don't care." Ciel replied. "I trust you." 

At those words, Sebastian genuinely smiled and, placing a gentle small kiss on the boy's back, he said "Tell me to stop if you can't take the pain." 

Ciel nodded and Sebastian positioned himself behind the boy. He held him in place and taking his member in his hand, he led it to Ciel's hole and gently pushed inside. Despite the warning, Ciel was taken by surprise. He had bared Sebastian's fingers on the night before, but there was no way to compare with how thick the demon's member was. He gritted his teeth, pressed his lids shut and tried not to scream. As Sebastian continued to slowly push inside the boy, Ciel almost told him to stop, but he didn't. He knew after the pain he would feel the most pleasing thing he had ever felt and he knew Sebastian was going to make him feel good after all. The young earl braced himself and grasping on the sheets, he pushed his body, forcing himself to take in even more of the demon's length.

"You... are too... big!" 

"Do you want me to stop?" Sebastian asked concerned. 

"Don't stop until I have you whole inside of me, I can take it." 

"Try to relax a little bit. You are doing just fine, Ciel." And just as he had his whole member inside of the boy, he added "I will not move until you tell me to do so." 

Ciel took a time to catch his breath and have him to adjust to the demon's size and after a short while, the young earl nodded. 

"Move, I'm ready." 

Sebastian nodded and started to move his hips slowly, making small moves, all careful to don't hurt his little lord. Ciel moaned and gasped as he felt the pleasure taking over the pain and it didn't take much for his muscles starting to lose and relax and he felt now more comfortable. He started moving his hips along with Sebastian and suddenly, he found himself begging for more. 

"Faster... please, go faster this feeling is so good." 

The demon did as his master told and started moving faster and a little bit harder, pushing and slamming back in all the way. Ciel let out small grunts and groans through his gritted teeth and Sebastian caressed the boy's back saying "Don't hold back, my kitten I know you want to scream. Scream for me, Ciel I want to hear your beautiful voice screaming my name." 

"S-sebastian!" Ciel screamed. "Sebastian!" The name felt so sweet in his mouth, he screamed it again and again a million times until his throat became sore. Sebastian was now moving even faster and Ciel panted so loudly that it almost overcame the noise of skin hitting on skin. Whispering the boy's name, Sebastian released inside oh him and Ciel felt the warmth of his hot seed feeling his insides. It felt so good and fulfilling, the young earl screamed Sebastian's name one more time before the demon pulled out of him. 

Sebastian now held a shaky and panting Ciel in his arms and as he looked down to the boy's member, he smiled

"Let me take care of this for you, my kitten." 

The demon leaned himself and as soon as the swollen tip of the boy's head touched Sebastian's tongue, it burst out a shot of cum. Sebastian licked and sucked, making sure to clean up the mess his little lord had done and, by the time he was finished, Ciel had already calmed down. Laying beside him, Sebastian pulled his young master closer to his chest and the boy snuggled on him all sleepy and cute and Sebastian couldn't help but smile at that. 

"I can't believe it took you three nights to fuck me right, Sebastian." 

"I wanted to make sure you would enjoy it to the fullest, my kitten." 

Ciel let out a lazy yawn and nesting even more on his butler's chest, he said in a sleepy voice "Stay here tonight, Sebastian. That's an order." 

And just as the boy fell asleep, Sebastian whispered "I would have stayed even without your order, my love."


End file.
